To Love A Cold Gay
by aquaryoung21
Summary: tidak, ku mohon jangan salah paham! Aku.. hanya tidak ingin kau terlalu dalam terpuruk pada trauma mu, aku kasihan ;; oh ya bisa ku minta nomor ponsel mu? atau id k-talk mu ;; terasa tidak asing ;/; ROMANCE, DRAMA, FRIENDSHIP, ETC ;; MAIN CAST CHANYEOL x SUHO a.k.a CHANHO! GS! SUHO, TAO, KYUNGSOO Happy Reading!


TO LOVE A COLD GAY

.

.

AQUARYOUNG21

.

.

ROMANCE, DRAMA, FRIENDSHIP, ETC

.

.

RATE T

MAIN CAST CHANYEOL x SUHO a.k.a CHANHO!

GS! SUHO, TAO, KYUNGSOO

.

.

FF ini dibuat untuk menebus dosa young kepada para ChanHo shipper yang ada di FF young yang sebelah *re: Daddy, I Miss You!* wkkw semoga nge feel deh ya ;)

.

.

.

CHANHO SHIPPER COME TO MAMA~~~

.

.

**TO LOVE A COLD GAY CHAP. 1**

.

.

.

"jangan ayah, aku mohon jangan hiks hiks"

"tidak apa sayang.. tidak akan sakit"

Hujan itu menjadi saksi bisu. Tangis pilu yang terdengar dari kamar seorang bocah di daerah busan.

"lagi pula, mama mu sedang tidak ada di sini.. tidak aka nada yang tahu" bisik suara bass itu menggema di telinga bocah itu. Dan mungkin akan selalu menjadi _backsound_ dari setiap mimpi buruknya ke depan.

SLEB *suara apa ini -_-v*

"ARGH! Ampun ayah.. sakiittt.."

"tak apa"

Pria itu mengelus puncak kepala bocah itu.

"ayah menyayangimu.."

.

.

Siang itu di tengah lapangan Star Museum University, nampak seorang pria dengan tinggi menjulang tengah menyilangkan tangannya di dadanya seraya menatap datar seorang gadis dengan parah manis di depannya.

"maaf, aku. Tidak. Menyukaimu.." ucapnya dengan suara _bass_ nya yang terdengar sexy. Gadis di hadapannya dengan mata berkaca menatap _namja_ itu.

"tapi.. kenapa _sunbae_?"

"aku bilang. Aku tidak menyukaimu, kenapa? Karena aku tidak menyukaimu, apa kurang jelas?"

"_sunbae_.."

"maaf seunghwan, aku menghargai perasaanmu, aku berterima kasih karna kau telah menyukaiku tapi, aku benar benar tak bisa menerima cintamu, aku tidak bisa.. maaf" _namja_ jangkung itu berjalan melewati gadis itu dan sebelumnya mengusak kepala gadis itu, seunghwan.

"_you deserve someone's better than me_" bisiknya ketika berpapasan dengan seunghwan. Beberapa pasang mata di sana begitu kaget. Cinta seunghwan yang predikatnya adalah gadis yang paling dekat _namja_ itu ditolak begitu saja. kemudian _namja_ itu melangkah pelan menuju koridor kampus seolah tak ada kejadian apapun sebelumnya. Lain hal dengan gadis gadis yang kebetulan juga ada di lapangan dan melihat langsung mengerubungi gadis itu yang kini tengah menangis sedih.

"_bro_, tega sekali menolak seunghwan" ucap seorang yang tiba tiba datang menghampiri _namja_ itu.

Mereka sudah berada di kantin dengan _namja_ tinggi itu membawa jus alpukatnya.

"memangnya kenapa? Bukannya kau bilang kau suka seunghwan? Justru aku berbaik hati padamu dengan menolaknya" ucap _namja_ tinggi itu asal seraya kembali membuka novel klasik yang dipinjamnya dari perpustakaan pagi tadi. _Namja_ di sampingnya, Jongdae, terkekeh pelan.

"_well_, aku suka dia tapi kasian juga melihatnya kau tolak semena mena begitu, apa jangan jangan rumor itu benar"

_Namja_ tinggi itu mendelik. Menatap tajam jongdae dengan ekspresi tidak suka.

"apa?"

"_chill_, Park Chanyeol!" ucap jongdae sedikit bergidik ditatap ganas oleh chanyeol, _namja_ tinggi itu.

"jangan jangan benar, kau itu.. benar 'tidak suka' wanita" ucap jongdae sera mengutip kata tidak suka dalam ucapannya. Chanyeol menyeringai kecil.

"kalau benar?"ucap chanyeol pelan seraya mengangkat sebelah alis matanya. Jongdae tertawa.

"kau gila? Di kampus ini begitu banyak _yeoja_ cantik.. tiffany hwang _sunbae_ kita? Oh coret namanya dia sudah ditunangkan dengan nichkhun si gajah putih tapi tampan itu, eum.." jongdae nampak berpikir. Karena dikepalanya terlalu banyak nama yeoja cantik berputar.

"siapa lagi?" Tanya chanyeol tak sabaran.

"oh, kwon yuri? Bae joohyun? Victoria song? Dana? Jessica jung? Kau tidak tertarik pada mereka?" ucap jongdae. Dengan santainya chanyeol menggeleng pelan.

"oh, kim taeyeon.. yah walaupun dia sudah punya pacar si byun itu, tapi dia cantik kan?"

DEG

"berhenti berkoar seperti penjual obat jongdae, 10 menit lagi kita ada kelas"ucap chanyeol menutup novelnya dan beranjak bangun. Dan jongdae pun mengekori di belakangnya.

BRUG

"aw.." pekik seorang _yeoja_ yang kini bajunya basah karena minumannya tumpah dan itu akibat ulah chanyeol yang jalannya main asal saja.

"oh, maaf.. aku benar benar tidak sengaja.." chanyeol mengeluarkan sapu tangannya dan memberikannya _yeoja_ itu. bukan maksudnya tidak mau membantu membersihkan, namun nodanya tepat berada di tengah dada. Chanyeol.. tak bisa menyentuh bagian itu kan?

"tidak apa apa, aku juga salah.. terima kasih sapu tangannya" ucap gadis itu seraya mencoba mengelap noda bekas jus strawberrynya. Gadis itu mendongak dan menatap chanyeol. Keheningan tercipta sebelum akhirnya jongdae memecahnya dengan suara melengkingnya.

"_bro_! kelas kita!"

"oh ya, eum.. aku harus segera ke kelas, aku minta maaf sekali lagi.."

"ya aku tahu kau tidak sengaja, tidak apa.."

"aku pergi, _bye_!"

"_bye_.."

Gadis itu memunculkan segaris senyuman di wajha _angelic_ nya saat menatap punggung chanyeol dan jongdae yang mencoba berlari mengejar kelas mereka yang selanjutnya.

"hey! kenapa diam di situ"

"eh... jonginn!"ucap gadis itu.

"apa kabar?"

"baik.."

"baju mu kenapa?" ucap jongin saat menyadari ada noda berwarna pink di baju putih gadis di hadapannya.

"tadi aku ketumpahan jus, tapi tidak apa hehe.."

"siapa yang melakukan itu?" ucap jongin sedikit kesal.

"sudahlah, bukan masalah yang besar. ayo makan!" ucap gadis itu seraya menepuk nepuk dada jongin supaya _namja_ itu bersabar.

.

.

"bagaimana hari pertamamu sayang?" ucap seorang wanita paruh baya kepada gadis muda yang baru saja duduk di meja makan.

"basah, ma"

"basah?" pria paruh baya yang lebih dulu duduk di meja makan itu. gadis itu tertawa.

"iya tadi aku ketumpahan jus, basah kan?" ucap gadis itu santai. Tangannya tergerak mengambil nasi yang tersaji di meja makan.

"noona~ sehun mau ayam goreng" ucap seorang bocah berusi 10 tahun yang berada di samping gadis muda itu.

"tapi sudah bertemu jongin kan?"Tanya sang ibu lagi.

"sudah.. kok, tenang saja aku langsung bertemu dengannya, cari saja yang paling hitam!" ucap gadis itu mencoba bercanda.

"jangan berkata begitu kalau paman kim dengar bagaimana?"ucap si ayah.

"aku akan minta maaf, tapi paman kim pasti setuju jika ku katakan anaknya hitam.. hehe"

Semua tersenyum mendengar celotehan si gadis muda tekecuali si kecil sehun yang sibuk dengan ayam gorengnya yang kini sedang dia tata menjadi menara ayam.

"ohya ma, minho _oppa eoddie_?"Tanya gadis itu.

"dia kan sedang melakukan pembukaan cabang baru cafenya di seoul ini sayang"

"oohh.."

Sudah biasa dengan kedaan ini. Makan malam tanpa bersama si anak sulung yang sekarang merupakan pemilik sebuah bisnis waralaba berupa café. Si sulung, Minho namanya, terlalau mencintai pekerjaannya sampai ia bisa 'meninggalkan' keluarganya seperti saat ini. Kalau bisa dibilang minho sangat mirip denga kepala keluarga di rumah ini, sang ayah, Choi Siwon. Pria itu juga mencintai pekerjaan. Dulu saat muda siwon juga sering 'meninggalakan' keluarganya demi pekerjaannya. Bahkan ibu dan ayahnya juga suka sekali memprotes termasuk sang adik. Namun setelah menikah dengan ratu dari rumah itu yang tak lain adalah kim Kyuhyun, siwon berubah. Mulai sedikit demi sedikit 'mengurangi' kecintaannya terhadap pekerjaan. Dan sekarang ini, siwon juga kyuhyun berpikir jika minho menikah kelak ia juga akan seperti siwon.

"oh iya _eomma_, kapan taemin _eonnie_ akan datang kemari?" Tanya joonmyeon.

"lusa kalau tidak salah, bukan begitu _yeobo_?"Tanya kyuhyun pada siwon.

"ya, taemin akan datang lusa.. dia tadi menelpon katanya joonmyeon mau titip apa dari jepang?" ucap siwon.

"aku ingin taemin _eonnie_ saja" ucap joonmyeon.

Jadi sebenarnya ceritanya begini, kyuhyun dan juga siwon sangat khawatir dengan sifat _workaholic_ putra sulungnya yaitu choi minho. Terlalu mencintai pekerjaannya melebihi _track record_ siwon saat mudanya. Minho juga sampa usia 25 tahunnya belum pernah sekalipun terlihat dekat dengan lawan jenis, karena mungkin dia terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Oleh karena itu, kyuhyun juga siwon berinisiatif menjodohkan minho dengan anak kolega siwon yaitu lee taemin. Gadis yang baik hati juga berwajah manis. Dan kenapa joonmyeon sangat menyukai taemin? Joonmyeon merupakan satu –satunya perempuan di generasinya. Semua saudaranya, baik itu kandung maupun sepupu merupakan laki laki, dan hal itu sering membuat joonmyeon sebal karena dia tak bisa bermain dengan anak laki laki di keluarganya. Begitu taemin datang, joonmyeon seperti memiliki teman di keluarganya. Juga ketika luhan datang joonmyeon juga begitu senang. Penasaran siapa luhan?

Luhan itu seorang pianis terkenal asal china yang juga merupakan tunangan dari sepupu tertuanya yaitu kim Minseok. Luhan sering kali datang dalam acara keluarga besar dan menemani joonmyeon oleh karena itu dia sangat dekat dan joonmyeon pun senang dengan keberadaannya.

Itulah kenapa, joonmyeon sangat sennag jika 2 gadis 'soon to be her sisters in law'nya datang. Itu tandanya, di akhir pekan nanti dia akan punya teman bicara selain eomma dan juga para bibi nya.

"_noona_~ mau ayam lagi" ucap sehun kecil yang akhirnya bersuara. Joonmyeon mengambilkan sepotong paha ayam lagi tanpa menoleh kepada bocah kecil di sampingnya.

"ini… eh?! Sehun dari tadi tidak makan malah bermain?" ucap joonmyeon kaget melihat menara paha ayam di piring sehun sementara bocah itu malam tersenyum 100 watt.

.

.

"hai.." seorang pria dengan setelah jas mahal masuk ke dalam bar itu dan menepuk pundak sang bartender yang kebetulan tengah memunggunginya. Bartender itu menoleh dan tersenyum, memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya yang bersinar ditengah remangnya lantai dansa. Musik itu menggema ke penjuru ruangan namun sang bartender tetap dapat mendengar ucapan si pria necis itu.

"baru pulang kerja hyung?" Tanya sang bartender seraya menaruh gelas berisi minuman biasa yang selalu dipesan _namja_ itu sejak kedatangannya pertama kali di bar itu. si pria mengangguk dan tersenyum saat tangannya berhasil menggenggam tangan sang bartender.

"tunggulah sebentar lagi, saat aku selesai dengan _shift_ kerjaku" ucap sang bartender. Pria itu mengangguk. Dia mengakat gelasnya dan meneguk isi di dalamnya pelan seraya matanya tak lepas dari sang bartender. Tak lama seorang gadis muda menghampiri meja dan duduk di samping _namja_ necis itu.

"hey.. minuman satu! Yang biasa" ucap gadis itu. dia mengerling nakal pada sang bartender dan kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada _namja_ berjas di sampingnya. Dari caranya menatap, semua tau gadis itu tertarik dengan pria necis itu. terlebih dengan senyuman -uhm ralat- seringaian nakal yang terukir di wajah gadis itu. si pria necis bukan tak menyadarinya, hanya saja dia malas meladeni gadis labil + nakal seperti dia.

"hey tampan.." ucap gadis itu akhirnya dan pria itu menoleh.

"heum?"

"kenapa tidak turun ke lantai dansa? Aku rasa kau akan jadi penari yang hebat" ucap gadis itu seraya memperhatikan tubuh si pria necis yang seperti terlihat bagus. Atletis. Kau bisa lihat dari bagaimana kemeja yang dipakainya begitu memebentuk tubuh pria itu.

"kau mungkin salah.."

"ayolah.." wanita itu kini mendekat dan memegang lengan bawah sang _namja_, pria itu hanya melemparkan pandangan bergantian dari lengannya lalu ke wajah gadis itu.

"umh.. ma.."

"nona, ini minumanmu" ucap sang bartender akhirnya. Gadis itu melepas pegangannya.

"oh _thanks_"

"dan lagi nona, jangan coba mengganggu pria itu, dia punya 'seseorang' di sini"ucap sang bartender seraya menekankan kata seseorang pada ucapannya. Sang gadis tersenyum malu.

"oh begitu.. terima kasih, kau memberi tahuku, haha.. _thanks_ minumannya"gadis itu melangkah pergi menuju lantai dansanya.

"terima kasih.."

"_cheomaneyo.. chagi_" ucapnya diakhir sebuah bisikan.

.

.

"bagaimana pekerjaanmu hyung?"

"melelahkan.. tapi kau menghapusnya chagi" ucap si _namja_ dibalik kemudi mobil. Tangan satunya menggenggam tangan milik seseorang di sampingnya.

"_jinjjayo_?" suara beratnya terdengar meragu. _Namja_ di sebelahnya tertawa menampilnya wajah tampannya.

"tentu, mau kemana kita sekarang?" Tanya _namja_ itu.

"ke apartemenku saja.. aku lelah sekali seharian ini. Banyak hal menyebalkan terjadi" ucap _namja_ berambut ikal dengan suara berat itu.

"eum? Memangnya tidak ada siapa siapa di sana?"

"maksudmu Kris? Aku rasa kris tengah berada di sebuah kamar hotel dengan pacar pandanya.. jadi apartemen sepi malam ini, kris bilang sendiri tadi.."

"_great_! Baiklah kita akan segera ke apartemenmu"

Mobil _sport_ itu sampai ke sebuah kompleks apartemen mewah. Dia menepuk pelan bahu di sampingnya. Rupanya _namja_ itu tertidur di sepanjang perjalanan, menandakan dia sangat kelelahan hari ini.

"kita sampai.."

_Namja_ itu menggeliat pelan lalu segera keluar dari mobil. Kemudian memasuki _lobby_ apartemen dan mencegat _lift_ menuju lantai 17. Pria dengan setelan jas itu mengekori hingga sampai ke apartemen miliknya.

"hyung.. kau duduklah dulu atau kalau kau haus ambil saja minumannya di lemari pendingin, aku ingin mandi dulu oke" ucap _namja_ itu dengan terburu segera masuk ke kamarnya. Sementara _namja_ necis tadi melepaskan jasnya dan menyalakan tv di ruangan itu.

Sampai hingga 15 menit _namja_ tadi keluar dari kamarnya dengan setumpuk buku dan laptopnya.

"mau apa malam malam dengan buku itu?" Tanya namaja necis itu.

"mengerjakan tugas.." lalu _namja_ tinggi itu kembali ke dalam untuk mengambilkan 2 minuman kaleng juga beberapa cemilan.

"sebaiknya berhenti bekerja di bar, kau bisa mati kelelahan kalau seperti ini"

"tapi aku butuh uang hyung"

"apa uang dariku kurang?"

_Namja_ itu menatap si necis.

"uang mu sudah cukup.. lebih dari cukup, aku hanya ingin tidak bergantung pada siapa pun" ucap si ikal.

"oh ya hyung, apa kau tak berniat pulang?"ucap nya lagi.

"_ani_.. aku malas, kau tahu ayah ibu ku terus mengoceh aku terlalu sibuk, padahal aku seperti ini juga sebagai hasil didikan mereka kan?"

Si ikal bangkit dari duduknya. Dan kini memposisikan dirinya di samping _namja_ itu.

"kau memang terlalu dalam menenggelamkan dirimu dalam pekerjaan, mungkin mereka juga cemburu melihatnya"

_Namja_ necis itu menyeringai.

"apa kau juga cemburu?"

"uh aku?"

_Namja_ ikal terlihat kikuk dengan pipinya yang bersemu merah sempurna. Si pria necis pun menggenggam tangannya dan mendekatkan wajahnya. Bersiap mendaratkan sebuah kecupan di bibir si ikal yang masih dengan sorot mata kebingungan.

CUP

_Namja_ itu diam menempelkan bibirnya menunggu respon dari si ikal. Tak sampai beberapa detik _namja_ itu merespon dengan memejamkan matanya dan mengalungkan tangannya di leher _namja_ necis. Mereka beradu dalam pagutan itu yang semakin lama semakin panas. tangan si _namja_ necis mulai menggerayangi tubuh si ikal. Sementara si ikal mulai menggeliat tak nyaman dengan sesekali keluar desahan dari bibirnya.

"ew! Lakukan di kamarmu _oppa_!" ucap seorang _yeoja_ dengan mata pandanya. Karena terlalu kaget sampai sampai mereka berdua mendorong tubuh masing masing hingga menjauh dari satu sama lain. Sementara tak jauh dari gadis itu mengekori seorang _namja_ dengan rambut blonde nya.

"ke _gap_ lagi chan?"ucap _namja_ itu. sementara chan, _namja_ ikal itu terlampau kesal sampai melempari _namja_ blonde itu dengan bantal yang dipegangnya.

"kau ajari _yeoja_ mu untuk mengetuk dulu kalau mau masuk! Mengganggu saja!" umpat chan kesal.

"lagi pula ini apartemen ku juga, lupa? Sudah lah Tao, masuk ke kamar tunggu aku oke" ucap _namja_ blonde itu dengan mengerlingkan sebelah matanya.

"eum chan, lebih baik aku pulang.. _bye, see you tomorrow_" ucap _namja_ necis itu seraya mengambil jasnya. Chan pun tersadar dan mengantarkan _namja_ itu ke depan pintu apartemennya. Sekembalinya dia sudah menemukan _namja_ blonde itu, Kris tengah duduk di kursinya dan meminum minumannya.

"tidak bosan main pedang" ejek kris. Chanyeol mendelik tajam.

"aku tidak main yang kelewatan tau!" ucap chan.

"tapi chan.. apa kau tidak berniat untuk kembali lurus? Maksudku.." kris menghentikan ucapannya begitu melihat perubahan ekpresi chanyeol yang drastis.

"aku pikir kau tidak masalah dengan orientasi seksualku?" ucap chanyeol kesal.

"bukan, maksudku.."

"bilang saja bermasalah.."

"tidak, ku mohon jangan salah paham! Aku.. hanya tidak ingin kau terlalu dalam terpuruk pada trauma mu, aku kasihan"

"aku hidup baik baik saja, jadi tidak perlu kasihan"

"anak itu" desah kris kecewa.

.

.

Joonmyeon berangkat lebih awal karena kebetulan ia ada kelas pagi. Hari ini dia berangkat bersama sepupu jongin.

"kelas pagi mu apa?"

"kelas aransemen musik" ucap joonmyeon seraya membenarkan bedaknya. Dia hanya memolesnya tipis, jongin tersenyum melihatnya.

"sepupuku ini sudah sangat cantik tanpa _make up_" ucap jongin. Joonmyeon tersenyum tipis.

"_gomawo_ kkamjjong" ucap joonmyeon dengan senyuman. Jongin baisa saja dipanggil kkamjjong toh dia mensyukuri kulit bronze nya yang eksotis itu. kulit yang membawanya dari pangeran kampus.

Sudah hampir 30 menit mereka berada dalam perjalanan dan akhirnya sampai.

"kelas terakhir sampai jam berapa?"ucap jongin ketika mereka masih diparkiran.

"eum.. 4 sore, kenapa?"Tanya joonmyeon.

"siwon _samchon_ bilang aku harus mengantarmu pulang ok, jangan sampai aku dimarahi, ku tunggu di kantin ya"

"memangnya kau ada kelas sampai jam berapa?" Tanya joonmyeon.

"jam 1.."

"astaga, pulang saja aku tak apa"

"aniya.. sekalian 3 jam untuk ber_flirting_ ria" jongin mengerling nakal kemudian dia berjalan menuju kawanannya di salah satu sisi lapangannya. Sementara joonmnyeon melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju gedung A.

"ruang 202, ah pasti ini" ucap joonmyeon. saat memasuki kelas itu sudah terisi penuh hingga hanya tersisa di bangku pojok dimana seorang pria tengah tertidur di sana.

Joonmyeon duduk dengan hati hati di samping _namja_ itu takut membangunkannya. Sampai seorang pria belum terlalu tua dari penampilannya dengan _name tag_ Lee Donghae.

"selama pagi!" sapanya pada kelas. _Namja_ di sampingnya terbangun dengan mata sayu dan sedikit berjengit saat melihat joonmyeon yang tengah tersenyum padanya. Hingga 2 jam kelas itu akhirnya selesai.

"oh ya sebagai pemanasan, aku ingin kalian mengerjakan sebuah project. Dengan teman disamping kalian, mudah.. coba lakukan aransemen pada lagu yang kalian suka, tidak perlu lagu yang berat cukup lagu sehari –hari yang sering kalian dengarkan, pertemuan minggu depan, aku ingin mendengarnya" ucap Lee _saem_. Semua mahasiswa / mahasisiwi nampak antusias sementara _namja_ di sampingnya hanya berdeecak malas.

"hai.. eum, aku Choi Joonmyeon. kau dengar kan tadi Lee songsaenim memberikan tugas, bagaimana kita menyelesaikan tugas ini?" Tanya joonmyeon hati hati.

"oh.. aku akan kerjakan, kau tak perlu khawatir.."

"maksudku bukan ingin melimpahkan seutuhnya tugas ini kepadamu hanya saja, eum.. sebelumnya boleh aku tahu siapa namamu?"

"Park Chanyeol. Sudah ya"

Chanyeol hendak berlalu pergi namun joonmyeon mengejarkan hingga sepanjang koridor.

"Chanyeol ssi, tunggu"pemuda itu membalikkan punggungnya.

"kapan kita bisa mengerjakannya bersama?"Tanya joonmyeon.

"jujur saja, aku tak punya cukup waktu untuk kerja kelompok jadi, biar aku saja yang selesaikan oke"ucap chanyeol kemudian.

"tapi.. aku tidak ingin numpang nama saja, setidaknya biarkan aku yang memilih lagunya, bagaimana?" Tanya joonmyeon yang kini sudah berada di samping chanyeol. Chanyeol nampak berpikir sebelum akhirnya dia mengangguk setuju.

"oh ya bisa ku minta nomor ponsel mu? atau id k-talk mu?" ucap joonmyeon.

"untuk apa?" Tanya chanyeol bingung.

"berkomunikasi, kau nampak bukan orang yang bisa ditemui kapan saja.." ucap joonmyeon pelan. Chanyeol mengangguk mengerti kemudian memberika nomor ponslenya dan id k-talk nya.

"okay _thanks_, aku akan memberikan lagunya nanti ok"

.

.

Pukul 4 sore, joonmyeon menemui jongin di kantin dan dia melihat jongin dengan geng nya.

"jongin~" panggil joonmyeon hingga membuat _namja_ bronze itu menoleh.

"hey.. kemari lah" ucap jongin. Joonmyeon menghampirinya.

"guys, ini joonmyeon sepupu cantikku" ucap jongin bangga.

Ada 4 orang di sana.

"ini pacarku myeon, kyungsoo.. lalu itu lay, seungyoon, juga mino" ucap jongin.

"hai.. senang bertemu dengan kalian" ucap joonmyeon.

"yuk pulang?" ajak jongin.

"kyungie, aku antar joonmyeon dulu ne?"

"yaudah, nanti balik lagi kan?"

"oh.. kalian ada acara? Yasudah jong aku naik taxi saja, tak apa.. kasihan jika kyungsoo menunggu sendiri _ok_, _thanks_" ucap joonmyeon dengan senyuman kemudian menepuk bahu jongin dan berlalu.

"hey kau serius?" seru jongin, joonmyeon hanya mengacungkan ibu jarinya pertanda semua akan baik baik saja. lagi pula joonmyeon mulai jengah dengan penjagaan over protektif dari keluargnya. _Well_, joonmyeon takkan tersesat di seoul jadi biasa saja bisa kan?

Joonmyeon tengah duduk di halte saat dia melihat sebuah mobil berhenti tak jauh darinya dan chanyeol masuk ke dalamnya.

"terasa tidak asing"

**TBC**

Gimana? Coba deh liat animo masyarakat dulu haha kalo mengecewakan young hapus aja /? Wkkw XD mian yaa buat php nya T.T

Maaf kalo masih banyak typo~.~


End file.
